


Truth or dare

by Krazy (rockscientist14)



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 21:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4936342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockscientist14/pseuds/Krazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zane should really work on his timing.<br/>short glaciershipping Oneshot-turned fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or dare

"Ok Jay, truth or dare?"

Jay stiffined slightly. "Um, truth!" Nya giggled, "If you had to do anyone here who would it be?"

It was a slow afternoon on the Destiny's bounty, it had been nearly three weeks since they had followed the Falcon into Birchwood forest, the place where Zane made some huge self discoveries and unlocked the truth about his past; among other things.

Jay gave his girlfriend a sigh of relief, "Well, I would want to do it with-" "Besides me." She interrupted Cole gave an akward chuckle and Jay's face went red. It was Kai who saved him from certain humiliation "Woah, sis I don't think anyone of us wants to know the answer to that one." Nya huffed, "Well fine then, Zane?" Zane perked up. " if you could do anyone besides me, who would it be?" The stone faced ninja responded " do what with anyone but yourself?"

The room was suddenly silent

Nya was the one who broke the silence, "You know what nevermind, you attracted to anyone here?"

Zane looked Nya dead in the eyes before he gave his response.

"I think Cole is pretty."

With that the room exploded into laughter.

"Haha, Cole never told us he had a girlfriend."

"When's the wedding?"

"Haha, what color are the bridesmaids dresses gonna be Zane?"

Zane visibly deflated

"I-Im going to go prepare dinner."

And with that he left the room

there was a momentary silence

"Okay... Nya, truth or dare?"


End file.
